


thunder's new ride

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: thundergrace drabbles/oneshots [2]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	thunder's new ride

Grace is at home doodling on her sketchpad when she hears it.

It’s the sound of an engine, a moped more specifically, and she wanders to the window to watch its driver pull into her driveway.

What the hell…

The telltale sign of her arrival is the fumbling of the locks as she struggles to open Grace’s front door, as usual.

“Gold key on the right, babe”, Grace calls out to her girlfriend, and soon after the door is flung open and Anissa steps inside.

The smile on her face is dazzling.

“Hi baby. Wanna see what I got outside?”

“I think I already heard it”, Grace laughs as she accepts Anissa’s kiss to her cheek. “Since when did you have a moped?”

Anissa’s smile grows even cheekier.

“Since now. Wanna go for a ride?”

 “Sure. Got an extra helmet?”

Anissa scoffs. “Duh! Let’s go!”

It’s not a motorcycle and Grace looks kind of ridiculous hanging onto Anissa like this, but it’s worth it.

They ride around Freeland for what feels like hours and when they get back to Grace’s they still have the energy to ride other things...

Yeah. Grace loved Anissa’s new ride.


End file.
